


Raven and Golden Fox

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, Atsuhina Crime AU, AtsuhinaWeek, Haikyuu mafia, Hinata Shouyou is an assassin, Katana, M/M, Mild Blood, Miya Atsumu is an assassin, Modern Assassins, Pining, Shooting Guns, Violence, haikyuu au, kodachi, kunai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Shouyou Hinata, Raven, is the assassin for the Karasuno Clan. His most recent target is eliminated with ease, but his escape from the scene proves difficult.Atsumu Miya, Golden Fox, is the assassin for the Inarizaki Family. His target, Raven, is the last stepping stone to leaving the Inarizaki Family.It's been 10 years since the two met face to face as Shouyou and Atsumu. Now they're both out for blood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Raven and Golden Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Atsuhina Week submission! -Crime AU
> 
> I had planned on just writing a quick one shot, but my story board got a little crazy. So here we are with a new piece of work that I plan on updating weekly (possibly bi-weekly) :) 
> 
> Enjoy

“Permission to proceed,” Shouyou Hinata, the sole assassin of the Karasuno clan, spoke into his earpiece. He was looking through the scope of his rifle at Wakatoshi Ushijima, his latest target. Ushijima was the head of the Shiratorizawa family, a mafia family that had been behind a string of murders around Tokyo. 

“Permission granted, Raven,” Koushi Suagawara, second in command of the Karasuno clan, instructed through the channel. Hinata breathed in and held the air in his lungs as he regained a clear visual of his target. He lowered his finger to the trigger and softly caressed it. The rifle jolted in his arms as the shot sliced through the night air. 

“Target, eliminated,” Shouyou watched through the scope as members of the Shiratorizawa family covered the body of their fallen leader, screaming into their own earpieces, looking around for where the shot came from. He looked over his scope, down the nose of his barrel and silencer. From his perch, on top of an abandoned building, over a kilometer and a half away, the men looked like ants. 

Hinata stood up and quickly dismantled his rifle before placing it into his discreet gun carrying case. He slid what looked like a normal backpack onto his shoulders and hopped onto the ledge, grabbing the bars of the fire escape. He was preparing for the quick descent when a small noise from the stair well alerted him to someone. _Shit._

He unsheathed the Kodachi he kept on his back and hopped back onto solid ground. If someone were up here he would have to take care of them quickly. You didn’t kill the leader of the Shiratorizawa family and walk away without consequences. 

“Hello, little Raven,” A tall figure dressed in all black stepped out of the shadows of the stairwell leading up to the roof. The bottom half of the man’s face was covered, but the sloppy golden mohawk glinted under the moon’s dim light. Hinata clicked his tongue in frustration.

“Golden Fox.” 

_Of all the nights the assassin of the Inarizaki family had to show up_. He swore under his breath and got into his fighting stance. What he didn’t have in size, he had in overall speed and stamina. If he couldn’t finally cut down the fox, he could at least escape with his life. It had become a normal routine between the two assassins. 

“Little Raven seems to have caused quite a commotion,” The man laughed, sending chills down Hinata’s spine. Golden Fox clicked his Katana onto the ground before pointing it at him, “Let’s have fun, Raven.” 

Hinata flipped his Kodachi in his hand as he sidestepped the fox’s lunge forward. Their blades made a loud _clang_ as they connected. He lunged forward at the man, his body low to the ground. 

“What’s the hurry, Raven?” 

The fox brought his elbow down into Hinata’s shoulder as he tackled the bigger man to the ground. They struggled against each other briefly, but the fox bucked up into Hinata, grabbing his gun case off his shoulders. Hinata let out a small _oof_ as he was catapulted over the fox’s head. He landed on the hard ground of the roof and rolled to his feet. He was trying to regain his balance when he was hit from behind. His Kodachi went flying. 

“Did I finally getcha, Raven?” 

The fox had his blade pressed against Hinata’s throat. Hinata gritted his teeth, he had moved too quickly on the man. Hinata planted his feet into the ground and grabbed onto the sword, wincing as it sliced into his palms. He pushed his body back into the fox, causing the larger man to stagger back. Hinata took the opportunity to push the blade away and duck away towards his Kodachi. He heard the Katana hit the ground behind him.

He had reached the Kodachi when he was hit from behind again. He clutched at the blade as he skidded across the roof. Golden Fox was on top of him seconds later, pinning him to the ground. He crushed Hinata’s arms above him, causing him to yelp in pain. Hinata struggled against the crushing weight, but the man on top of him caught both of his wrists in one hand and plucked his Kodachi from his hands with the other. 

“It’s been fun, little Raven,” The fox held Hinata’s Kodachi against his throat, “Ya know, I’ve always wondered what ya looked like, Raven,” He toyed at the bottom of the mask that covered Hinata’s face with the Kodachi, “In all these years, I’ve never seen what ya look like.” 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ He had one more trick left up his sleeve. He struggled against the hand that held his wrists down. The fox sliced through his mask as Hinata broke a hand free. He flicked the Kunai in his sleeve up into his hand and struck upwards. 

The Kunai hit metal as the fox deflected it with the Kodachi. He flicked the Kunai in his hand and struck down, slashing at the man’s wrist. The Kodachi landed a few meters away with a clang. Hinata brought the Kunai back to the fox’s throat in one swift motion. He pressed it against the soft black fabric, watching as the threads tore from the small blade. 

“I guess I finally got you, Golden Fox,” Hinata breathed. Blood was dripping from the deep slice in his palm. He had to get out of there, he was losing blood quickly and his head was getting foggy. He looked up at the face of the man he was about to kill.

The fox was looking at him with wide eyes. What’s more surprising was the lack of effort or struggle he was putting in towards the blade at his throat. Blood dripped onto Hinata from the man’s stilled hand.

“Ya’ve grown, Sho.” 

Hinata’s eyes went wide at the name. _At his name._

Atsumu Miya looked down at the man holding a blade to his throat. Messy orange hair, big brown eyes, and a scar that cut through his lips and down his chin, it really was him. _Shouyou Hinata_. He had thought the man was dead. But here he was, lying underneath him, prepared to kill him. 

“Who-” Hinata began, a shocked look flashed across his eyes. Atsumu took advantage of the surprise and grabbed a hold of the wrist holding the blade to his throat, slamming it down onto the ground behind them. It skidded a few meters behind them. He pulled the rest of the torn mask off of the man underneath him.

Hinata bucked up against him, but Atsumu held him down. He pulled his own facemask down, “Look at me, Sho.” 

Hinata’s eyes went wide and he went completely still underneath him as he searched his face. _That’s it, ya know who I am._

“Tsumu?” 

Atsumu nodded, “I didn’t think ya were alive.” 

“I wasn’t supposed to be,” Hinata murmured and closed his eyes. 

“How long has it been?” Atsumu knew the answer already. It had been 10 years since they had last seen each other. But they hadn't been assassins then. They had been Shouyou Hinata and Atsumu Miya. 

“10 years. They found me after the clan house had been ambushed. I had lost so much blood and was pronounced dead on scene,” Hinata sighed, “I was in a coma for 6 months. I came to in one of the clan’s homes, hooked up to a bunch of machines.” 

“Why’d they hide that ya were alive?” 

“The clan’s assassin remains anonymous and Nishinoya had been killed during the ambush. I simply took his place.”

Atsumu nodded to himself. That was how their job as the clan’s assassin worked. When one of them died, another took their place. He had become Inarizaki’s assassin about 5 years ago after Aran had been killed during a job, “So I’ve been having my ass handed to me by ya the last 5 years?” 

“Yes. I became the official assassin after a year of rehabilitation and training. And now my successor will take over,” Hinata answered, a blunt edge to his words. 

Atsumu’s chest tightened, “That won’t be fun for me.” _Ya just came back into my life._

Hinata chuckled and opened his eyes, looking at him, “I vaguely remember your antics in our youth. You’ve changed your hair and your voice is different now, it’s much deeper.” 

“Well ya wear that damn mask, I could barely hear ya half the time.” 

“You know as well as I do how sacred our identity is,” Hinata gave him a small smirk. 

“Ya’ve been alive for 10 years and I didn’t know,” Atsumu loosened his grip on Hinata’s wrist, “Don’t go doing nothing stupid, I’d like to keep talking to ya.” 

“So you won’t be killing me, Fox?” 

“Not today,” _Probably not ever_ , “I’ll save it for another day.” 

“Has the Golden Fox gone soft?” Hinata didn’t move his bloody hands as he lay underneath Atsumu. The pounding in his chest echoed in his ears as he thought about the question. He looked at his own bloody hand, numb to the pain. When he had heard Hinata had been killed in the ambushes against Karasuno, he had been inconsolable for months. When he became the official assassin for Inarizaki, he had hunted down every single member of the Aoba Johsai family. 

He had loved Hinata all those years ago and seeing him again, it brought back a whirlwind of emotions. His last target was the Raven and then he would have been free of the Inarizaki family. There were rumors that the assassin would be targeting the head of Inarizaki after the Shiratorizawa family head would be murdered. It had been his assignment to track the undetectable man and take him out. _But the Raven was Sho._  
“Will ya kill me if we meet again?” 

“Yes. If that’s my objective or you get in my way again.” 

Atsumu laughed softly, “Always did follow yer rules.” 

“I owe my life to the clan,” Hinata looked up at him with serious eyes, “If you get in my way, I will kill you.” 

“Ya didn’t kill me tonight.” 

“I was caught by surprise.” 

Atsumu grinned, “Ya always were honest.”

“I’ve got no need to lie to you,” Hinata sighed. Atsumu looked at Hinata’s hands, they were steadily oozing blood. He should be weakened enough for Atsumu to make a quick exit.

“Sho, I’m gonna let ya go tonight, but I need to ask ya one request.” 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t die again,” Atsumu leaned down and pressed his lips to Shouyou’s, “I’ll see ya again soon, Raven.” 

Atsumu sprang up before Hinata could react. He bolted to his Katana and grabbed it before heading to the stairs. He turned back to look at Hinata when the Kunai struck the wall next to his head. Hinata was standing where the Kunai had been lying, panting. Blood dripped onto the rooftop. Atsumu grinned and grabbed the Kunai, tucking it into his pants pocket. 

“Ya get it back if ya play nice next time,” He ducked into the stairwell and sprinted out of the building to the motorcycle he had tucked in an alley that morning. He slipped on the helmet and sheathed the Katana in its Shirasaya, slinging it across his back. He revved up his bike and took off in a smoky burnout. 

The Raven could make a clean shot from over 3 kilometers away. Atsumu didn’t have time to think whether or not the man would pass out from blood loss or set up his rifle and take him out. He sped through the streets to the Inarizaki estate. He leaned over his bike, thinking to himself as he whipped in and out of the traffic. _Shouyou was alive. The only man he had ever loved, was alive. And they were trying to kill each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Since this happened so suddenly (Like within the last few hours), I haven't decided on when I'll be posting updates. I hope to have more answers in the next chapter. 
> 
> But I'm pretty happy with how my plotting looks and I'm enjoying this concept a lot. So stay tuned!
> 
> -S


End file.
